1. Field of the invention;
The present invention relates to safety installation for carrying children in a vehicle, which safety installation comprises a framework to be detachably fastened to a seat of the vehicle, a net structure connected at its first end to the framework, an edge portion arranged at the second end of the net structure, opposite to the framework, at least one connecting element for the connection of the net structure/the edge portion to the framework.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Carrying children in vehicles, as cars, always causes an extra risk factor. Children are small and lively, i.e. conventional safety belts intended for adults are not suitable for children. When a child is old enough to sit upright a longer time, it is possible to use safety cushions or seats existing on the market. Depending on the size of the child and on the design of the installation in question, it is possible to use either specific belts for this purpose or safety belts of the car for tying the child to the car seat.
However, such arrangements are not suitable for babies and for children which are only a little older. At this age a child should most preferably travel in a lying position, for instance in the carrying portion of a pram or the like, which naturally presupposes that the carrying portion is fastened to a car seat in an appropriate way.
Safety nets of various kinds are previously known. However, it has turned out that these nets are not effective in case of sudden brakings, crashes, drivings off the road or the like. The fact is that they yield in said situations, whereby the carrying portion of the pram, and so also the child, is thrown violently backwards, forwards or sidewards, which causes injuries .